Talk:Act Your Age
Previous posts that were on this talk page can be found here. Cannon??? Anyone think this ep is cannon??? I would have say possiable no because it look move like fan fiction and it could be like rugrats AGU17:54, September 2, 2014 (UTC)Ctgrumpybear (talk) I think it's canon. They never said that this isn't canon, with PnFSW thay openly said it. So I think this is canon, it looks like fanfic just because of the events that happens, that are what the fans would like to see. And, onestly, I think that Dan and Swampy are actually the best fans of the show, so evrything they do it's fan-stuff ;) Andre drago (talk) 19:04, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It is absolutely canon, unless directly stated otherwise. Aurablase (talk) 03:19, September 3, 2014 (UTC) It's a disney produced episode written by Dan and Swampy so I'm going with cannon. Secondly the Star Wars episode was saying that what was going on was not cannon in the Star Wars universe. Star Wars fans can be pretty rabid when it comes to anything messing with cannon.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I think unless it's specifically stated otherwise - either by Dan or Swampy or a crew member, or by Disney promotions (which is possible but unlikely) - it's canon. Just keep in mind that this is also the only episode that will take place in the future, so any specials that come after this will be in the present, so there could still be some sort of twist in the present that also advertantly and drastically affects Isabella and Phineas's relationship. Black Spiderman (talk) 03:37, September 3, 2014 (UTC) The Star Wars crossover was obviously not part of the normal canon for Star Wars or Phineas and Ferb. Whether the crossover episodes are canon is debatable, and whether the episodes that take place in other time periods (like "Temple of Juatchadoon" or "Tri-Stone Area") are canon is also debatable. But non-crossover non-alternate time period episodes like "Act Your Age" should always be considered canon, unless stated otherwise by an official source. Even if it's a special episode takes place in the distant future, it's still the same versions of Phineas and Ferb and Isabella etc. from the regular episodes, just a bit older. "Tales From the Resistance" is also a special episode that should be considered canon, even if it takes place in another dimension. Aurablase (talk) 03:47, September 3, 2014 (UTC) it hard call eps like cannon because the writlers can charged things at last minCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:26, September 3, 2014 (UTC) There's really no reason to believe the episode is not canon. But like I said, there could still be something in one of the future specials coming up that maybe impacts this episode in some way. I don't know, and I'm probably wrong. But we should learn more both about AYA and the future specials as we get closer to the airdate. Black Spiderman (talk) 19:02, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I think maybe the reason people don't want to believe it's canon is they want to see Isabella and Phineas get together in the present. While I also do, I understand having it happen when they're older makes more sense. Black Spiderman (talk) 19:04, September 3, 2014 (UTC) WARNING:If you really appreciate this series, don´t continue, there´s also some spoilers Shocking Revelation Dr. Doof´s song is going to be called "40s crisis" so that means that he´s 40 in this episode 40-10= 30, he has 30 in this moment in the series, Vannessa is 16 30-16=14 HE HAD HER AT 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So THAT´S why Vannessa´s mother married someone so neive and weird (I know it´s insulting but that´s my real opinion of him) Got anything to say? I will continue with this until someone proves me wrong. Tootles! One problem: "Quietest Day Ever" explicitly states Doofenshmirtz is 47 (actually it's said by Roger) so either the song title is wrong, or Dan & Swampy have some s'plainin' to do XD Black Spiderman (talk) 02:26, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Two things 40's refers to the ages between 40-49 so he could have been 23 (But like Black Spiderman said he's 46-48 depending on whether Quietest day Ever occurred before or after his birthday episode). Also since his story refers to him going through a midlife crisis and this age is suppose to be when they occur.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 04:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC) A third option is the song is probably in reference to mid-life crises in general and not just Doof's. Black Spiderman (talk) 17:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Act your age questions Here are the questions for "Act your age" and they are: *How old are the characters now? *Where's Major Monogram, Monty Monogram, Linda-Flynn Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher and so on? *Why are Phineas and Isabella wearing different swimsuit during the song? *Why is Isabella wearing a different pijamas during the song? *How did Isabella learn to drive the car? *What happened to The Fireside Girls? Hope I get some answers from you all. Thanks. Bt3082 (talk) 18:46, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082�� They're all about ten years older. That should answer most of your questions. After ten years they would have different clothes, they would be old enough to drive, etc. And the Fireside Girls wouldn't be Fireside Girls anymore, but they're all still friends. Aurablase (talk) 18:57, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much 89% of you questions will be answered. I'm not spoiling anything on the wiki.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 01:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Just wanted to know. So, the users might answer my questions? Is that what you mean? Bt3082 (talk) 16:06, September 16, 2014 (UTC)Bt3082 Some might not because the creators of the show asked people not to spoil the episode. If you want to see it though if you look search it on youtube you could find a link to the Russian dub in the comments section.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 23:56, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Is Isabella going to marry Ferb? o-o So the other day, I was watching the Phineas and Isabella duet on youtube and saw that there were rumors going around saying that even after college and all that, Isabella still has to wait for Phineas, but then accepts a proposal from Ferb. I don't know if it's true, but can someone explain where this came from. --Cliffhanging404 (talk) 00:38, October 20, 2014 (UTC)